raisedbywolvesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raised By Wolves/Top Ten Contestants That Deserve Victory
Hey! I'm back again with another blog, this time as a break between my Challenge Review blogs. In this blog, I'm going to discuss which contestants that I personally believe deserve to win a future season. Total Drama has 52 contestants, and they're all great. However, some tend to stand out more than others – some have gone through a tougher journey or harder trials on the show. This blog counts down the ten contestants who I believe deserve the gold most. In order to determine who deserves to be on this list, I considered the following: *Character arcs that the contestant has been through *Have they ever been "robbed"? *How good is their strategy and competition game? *Have they suffered? Does it qualify them to win more than another contestant? #10: Tyler Is anyone really surprised? Yes, at the beginning of this list, we have the lovable jock Tyler. Tyler fits all the categories of a future finalist: He's a strong competitor, he's considered an underdog, and he even has a love interest. You want some more solid evidence? Consider Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. Chris introduces Cody, Noah and Tyler as "returning fan favorites". In the same season, Cody reaches 3rd place, along with gaining many fans, among the contestants. and fans of Total Drama itself. Cody also gets his own story arcs and strong interactions with Heather, Alejandro, Gwen and Sierra. Meanwhile, Noah gets a similar treatment. Noah returns for the spin-off, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, and ranks eighth place. Furthermore, Noah also gains a love interest. Well, Tyler already has a love interest. He's also a very popular character, similar to Noah. His development in Total Drama World Tour shows that Tyler is also a contestant capable to handling his own story and character development. Now, he's the only fan-favorite contestant without getting his own arc like Cody and Noah do. Even his exclusive clip in The EX-Files hints that Tyler is going to return. Not just returning, but one must also consider how much poor Tyler has suffered throughout the run of the show. He's the resident pain magnet of World Tour, and even in Total Drama Island he was very clumsy. Tyler has received attention in many episodes, being one of the main characters of episodes like Dodgebrawl, Phobia Factor, Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, The Am-AH-Zon Race, and The EX-Files. But what really makes Tyler a good contender for a finalist in a future season? Tyler has suffered a lot because of Total Drama. Think back to his elimination – the original one in Phobia Factor. Not only is he unfairly voted off against Courtney, but his team relentlessly mocks him for his fear of chickens. Then, Tyler is forced into the Boat of Losers with a bunch of chickens. Tyler suffers, and grows as a result. Then, Tyler has yet another unfair elimination at the hands of Alejandro and Duncan in The EX-Files. Furthermore, Tyler never even received a chance to stand up to Alejandro, who manipulated him similar to Heather's treatment of Lindsay. So in conclusion, due to Tyler's generally awful treatment, massive potential, and "fan-favorite" status, Tyler is all equipped and ready to be a future finalist. #9 Sierra 1. Courtney 2. Lindsay 3. Brick 4. Leshawna 5. Jo 6. Harold 7. Jasmine 8. Bridgette 9. Sierra 10. Tyler Honorable mentions: Anne Maria, Eva, Izzy Category:Blog posts